5 YEARS AND STILL
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun …. Konohamaru belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Ino. Kata Ino, tunggu sampai Konohamaru sudah lebih besar. Besar apanya, ya? / #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #7


"Ino _-neechan_! Aku suka padamu!"

Sarutobi Konohamaru, tiga belas tahun, akhirnya terang-terangan mengakui perasaannya setelah perang ninja selesai. Rasa lega karena ia masih bisa bertahan hidup perang telah berakhir membuatnya berpikir untuk mengambil sebuah kesempatan. Atau mungkin, ini hanya tindakan impulsif semata setelah Ino menolong dan mengobati lukanya saat di medan perang waktu itu.

"Hah? Kau lagi ngelindur, ya, Konohamaru? Aku Ino, bukan Moegi!"

Yamanaka Ino, enam belas tahun, baru patah hati dari Uchiha Sasuke, masih sedikit berduka karena ditinggal ayah kesayangan—masih enggan membuka diri. Apalagi sama _brondong_.

"Aku serius!"

" _Pfft_! Ya, ya, datang lagi kalau kau sudah lebih besar, ya!"

"Besar apanya?"

Ino nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Menurutmu saja deh!"

* * *

 **5 YEARS AND STILL**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 **For** **16** **Ino** **Fics** **Challenge** **2016** **#7**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Canon-setting—alternate reality, alternate time. Soft humor.**_

* * *

 _A 5_ _th_ _anniversary—happy birthday to_ Sukie 'Suu' Foxie _account!_

* * *

 **Konohamaru, 13 tahun**

 **.**

"Ino _-nee_ ~! Aku mau beli bunga, dong!"

Ino menatap si bocah cucu _Hokage_ ketiga itu dengan pandangan horor. Ini sudah kali keberapa, ya, Konohamaru datang ke tokonya? Ia sampai tidak bisa berduka dengan tenang.

"Kali ini buat apa lagi? Kau tidak mungkin ziarah terus-terusan, 'kan?"

Ino sebenarnya senang-senang saja, sih. Bunganya jadi laku sebelum layu. Tapi kalau Konohamaru datang nyaris setiap hari begini, kok rasanya dia jadi risih juga? Apalagi, ia sudah tahu perasaan Konohamaru padanya.

Ino pun jadinya hanya bisa termenung dalam dilema—bunga laku atau tak ada pengganggu.

"Yaaa—Ino _-nee_ tahu sendiri, 'kan? Yang tewas karena perang kemarin sangat banyak."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kemarin-kemarin ini aku sudah berkunjung ke makam orang-orang yang tewas, kali ini aku mau mendatangi rumah keluarga yang ditinggalkan."

Mata Ino terbelalak dan mengedip-ngedip menyelidik. Keheranannya tak berlangsung lama, senyumnya pun mengembang.

"Dengan membawa bunga?"

Seringai Konohamaru muncul.

"Barangkali bisa sedikit menghibur mereka." Ia menggosok bagian bawah hidungnya. "Begini-begini, 'kan, aku calon _Hokage_! Aku harus lebih mengenal warga Konoha."

Ino memutar bola mata sementara ia membalikkan badan—memunggungi Konohamaru. "Terserah kau sajalah. Tunggu di sana, akan kusiapkan bunganya. Dicampur saja, tak apa?"

"Ya. Tak apa. Aku serahkan pada Ino _-nee_."

"Mau berapa banyak?"

"Eeeh—hmm … untuk sementara mungkin lima puluh tangkai?" Konohamaru terdengar ragu. "Menurut Ino _-nee_ bagaimana?"

"Segitu dulu juga sudah cukup."

Sementara Ino mulai bekerja memilah-milih bunga, Konohamaru duduk di salah satu kursi dan memperhatikan perempuan idamannya bekerja. Senyum cerianya terkembang. Apa yang Konohamaru katakan soal ingin dekat dengan warga Konoha memang bukan bohong, tapi tentu ada alasan lain mengapa ia memilih toko bunga Yamanaka. Alasan yang sudah teramat jelas.

Tak berapa lama, Ino kembali dengan membawa bunga yang sudah dibungkus plastik dalam pelukannya.

" _Hai, douzo_ —silakan!"

Konohamaru bangkit berdiri seraya menanyakan berapa harga yang harus ia bayarkan. Ino menyebut satu harga yang terbilang murah hingga alis Konohamaru terangkat keheranan.

"Kudiskon," ujar Ino sambil tertawa-tawa, "karena niat baikmu itu." Sang putri Yamanaka menunjuk Konohamaru dengan jemari yang seolah membentuk pistol, matanya mengedip sebelah.

Konohamaru menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan yang tak memegang bungkusan bunga. Ia pun kemudian merogoh saku dan membayarkan sejumlah uang pada Ino.

"Terima kasih! Datang lagi, y—ng?"

Sebuah bunga tersodor ke depan wajah Ino. Mata biru kehijauan itu kembali terbelalak.

"Untuk Ino _-nee_ ," ucap Konohamaru sambil tersenyum. "Aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian ayahmu. Inoichi- _jisan_ adalah _shinobi_ yang luar biasa."

"Ah …." Ino sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap menerima bunga yang disodorkan Konohamaru terhadapnya.

Konohamaru kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Bibirnya bergetar, suaranya keluar hanya berupa cicitan pada awalnya. "Ja—"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Jangan lama-lama bersedih, ya! Ino _-nee_ lebih cantik kalau tersenyum!"

Setelah meneriakkan itu, Konohamaru langsung berlari keluar dari toko bunga Ino. Sesaat sebelum Konohamaru benar-benar meninggalkan tokonya, Ino bisa melihat wajah pemuda _baru gede_ itu memerah sampai ke telinga-telinganya.

Ino tersenyum geli seraya mencium harum bunga dari tokonya sendiri.

"Kecil-kecil kok gombal …."

 **.**

 **Ino, 17 tahun**

 **.**

Di ulang tahunnya tahun itu, Ino menerima sebuah kue, sebuket bunga, dan sebuah ikat rambut dengan hiasan mawar yang terhubung pada tudung transparan yang cantik.

"Seperti tudung pernikahan saja!" komentar Haruno Sakura—sahabat Ino—sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Ino mendelik pada Sakura sementara ia membaca kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang datang bersama sejumlah hadiah tersebut.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun, Ino-nee!**_

 _ **Menikahlah denganku!**_

" _Whoa_! Konohamaru serius tampaknya!" ujar Sakura yang mengintip isi kartu ucapan selamat tersebut dari samping. "Kupikir dia hanya terbawa suasana!"

Ino mendengus. "Kupikir juga begitu," jawabnya sambil melihat lagi hadiah-hadiah yang dikirimkan oleh Konohamaru.

Mata Ino terbelalak.

"S-Sakura!"

"Hm?" tanya Sakura yang sedang mencoba ikat rambut yang menyerupai tudung pengantin dari Konohamaru tersebut.

"I-ni kue tart dari toko Bibi Sato, 'kan?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah kotak kue yang sekarang ada di tangan Ino. Matanya memandang enteng pada kotak kue tersebut.

"Iya. Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau tidak tahu? Kue di toko Bibi Sato itu kan mahal! Apalagi! Lihat! Kue ini ukurannya tidak kecil, lho!"

"Asyik! Jadi aku bisa mencicipi kuenya dong!"

" _Dekorriiinnnn_!" teriak Ino yang langsung membuat badan Sakura menegak.

Si gadis berambut merah muda pun menoleh dengan alis mata yang naik dan seakan berkata, 'Apa?'

Ino memasang wajah serius. "Siapa Konohamaru itu sebenarnya?"

Bola mata Sakura berputar sebelum ia menjawab dengan enteng, "Cucu _Hokage_ ketiga, 'kan?"

" _Aaargh_! Benar juga!" teriak Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Makanya bocah itu bisa membeli barang-barang mahal, ya!"

"Dia berkali-kali beli bunga di tokomu dan kau nggak sadar-sadar kalau bocah itu memang bocah kaya?"

"Oh, entah kenapa aku jadi semakin tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Jangan bohong!" ujar Sakura sambil menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau suka dengan laki-laki kaya yang bisa membelikanmu barang apa saja yang kauinginkan! _Nee_ , _Buta-chan?_ "

"Yaaa, tapi nggak sama bocah juga, kaliiii!"

"Kalian cuma terpaut tiga tahun, lho!"

"Tetap saja! Dia itu bocah. B-O-C-A-H!"

Sakura terkikik. "Awas, nanti bisa-bisa kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, _Buta-chan_!"

"Berisik!"

Ino kemudian menjilat krim kue yang sengaja ia tempelkan di telunjuknya hanya sekadar untuk mencicipi rasa. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Ino tampak berseri-seri!

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 14 tahun**

 **.**

"Ino _-nee_ ~! Menikahlah denganku!"

"Hukum di Konoha melarang anak di bawah umur untuk menikah!" jawab Ino yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Tangannya memeluk map yang berisi data-data yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Ya, tidak sekarang maksudku." Konohamaru menggaruk pipinya. "N-n-nanti … kalau aku sudah berumur delapan belas tahun …."

Ino melirik Konohamaru. Rasa-rasanya bocah ini sudah bertambah tinggi lagi, ya! Kini tinggi mereka sudah sejajar. Rambut cokelatnya juga sudah sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Hei, Konohamaru!"

"Ya?" jawab bocah itu bersemangat, mengira Ino akan merespons ajakan pernikahannya dengan jawaban positif.

"Sudah setahunan ini kau mengejarku, masih belum bosan juga?"

Sesaat Konohamaru terdiam. Jawabannya kemudian membuat Ino melongo.

"Memang kalau sudah suka itu bisa tiba-tiba menjadi bosan, ya?"

Jawaban jujur dan apa adanya. Dari seorang bocah naif.

"Makanya … kau itu masih bocah! Sudahlah, jangan ikuti aku!" Ino mempercepat jalannya, meninggalkan Konohamaru yang tampak bingung. Ino tidak peduli, berada di dekat bocah itu lama-lama rasanya bisa membuatnya jadi ter—tunggu! Apa yang ia pikirkan barusan? Ter— _ter_ apa?

Terlena? Terpesona? Tergila-gila?

 _HAAAA_! Dia itu hanya bocah empat belas tahun, 'kan?!

"Hei, Ino _-nee_!" Konohamaru mendadak berteriak. Langkah sang perempuan seketika terhenti. "Aku serius suka padamu!"

"Berisik, Bocah!" balas Ino tanpa menoleh. Tanpa sadar, dekapannya pada map data semakin mengerat.

"Aku bukan bocah! Aku sudah empat belas tahun! Dalam sekejap, aku sudah akan berusia delapan belas tahun! Empat tahun lagi!"

Ino menoleh. Ia pun tersentak. Terlihat olehnya, wajah Konohamaru yang seakan memberengut.

Sesaat, Ino menelan ludah. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ragu. Tapi ia yang lebih tua, ia tahu yang lebih baik, 'kan?

"Sebaiknya kau mencari perempuan yang seumuran denganmu, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru tak menjawab.

Ino pun memilih untuk tak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia berbalik dan akhirnya meninggalkan Konohamaru begitu saja.

 **.**

 **Ino, 18 tahun**

 **.**

Semenjak Ino menyuruh Konohamaru untuk mencari perempuan yang seumuran dengannya, Konohamaru tak lagi datang mengganggu Ino. Bahkan, bisa dibilang bocah itu jadi jarang terlihat di Desa Konoha.

Hanya sesekali mereka bertemu saat hendak ke ruang _Hokage_. Konohamaru tampak seperti biasa.

Ia akan menyapa, "Hai, Ino _-nee_! Baru pulang dari misi?"

Dan Ino hanya akan mengangguk lalu membiarkan Konohamaru berjalan di sisinya sampai di ruang _Hokage_. Diam-diam, Ino akan mengamat-amati Konohamaru.

Mendadak saja, ia teringat. Tahun ini, Konohamaru mengirimkannya hadiah ulang tahun lagi. Tak semewah tahun sebelumnya, hanya sebuket bunga beserta kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Hanya itu.

Tanggal tiga puluh Desember nanti, Konohamaru akan berusia lima belas tahun. Tahun lalu, Ino hanya memberi bocah tersebut ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"Eh—Bo—Konohamaru!"

"Ng?"

"Apa ada yang kauinginkan untuk ulang tahunmu nanti?"

Mata cokelat Konohamaru tampak mengerjap kebingungan. "Ino _-nee_ mau memberiku hadiah?"

Ino mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dengan salah tingkah.

"Y-ya! Jangan salah paham! Kau sudah dua kali memberiku hadiah ulang tahun! Rasanya aku jadi tidak enak tidak memberimu apa pun."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tapi jangan memintaku menikah denganmu, ya!" sela Ino cepat. "Benda! Sesuatu! Tapi jangan terlalu mahal juga."

Mendengar penuturan Ino, Konohamaru langsung terkekeh. Entah mengapa, perjalanan mereka ke kantor _Hokage_ terasa lebih lambat ketimbang biasanya.

"Hmmm … apa, ya? Aku tidak tahu. Selama ini, aku bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kuinginkan, sih," jawabnya ringan.

Seketika, perempatan muncul di dahi Ino. _Bocah iniiii~,_ batinnya menggeram.

"Ha, ha! Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu tidak usah saja, ya?"

"Ah! Sebentar! Kalau ini bagaimana? Aku mau Ino _-nee_ yang dibungkus pakai pita dan berkata, 'Selamat ulang tahun, Konohamaru~' sambil berdesah _sexy_!" Konohamaru kemudian tertawa-tawa sendiri mendengar ucapannya.

Mulut Ino seketika menganga. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Tapi, di usianya itu, memang termasuk wajar kalau laki-laki mulai menunjukkan kemesumannya. Ino menenangkan diri dan mensugesti agar ia bisa lebih bersabar.

"Ino _-nee_ tahu? Itu yang pernah dikatakan Naruto _-nii_ pada Sakura _-nee_ dulu, lho! Hahaha!"

 _Doeng!_

Seharusnya Ino tahu, siapa panutan bocah ini, siapa dalang yang berani-beraninya meracuni makhluk polos ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto—si biang onar merangkap pahlawan yang juga telah mengajarkan _sexy no jutsu_ pada Konohamaru?!

"Begitu, heh? Lalu, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah itu?"

"Dia dihajar Sakura- _ne_ —glek!"

"Bagus kalau kau tahu. Bercanda seperti itu lagi padaku dan kupastikan, kau dan idolamu itu akan memiliki wajah yang sama persis! Paham?"

Konohamaru mengangguk-angguk pasrah dengan wajah ketakutan. Perhatian Ino kemudian teralihkan pada pintu kantor _Hokage_ yang menjadi tujuannya datang.

"Bagus kalau kau paham! Sekarang kau tunggu giliran di sini sementara aku melapor pada _Hokage_!"

"Ino _-nee_!" panggil Konohamaru sebelum Ino sempat membuka pintu Hokage. "Kalau begitu … bagaimana dengan satu kencan pada hari ulang tahunku?"

Diam-diam, Ino merasa lega, entah kenapa. Perasaan bocah di hadapannya, sepertinya masih tetap sama meski mereka sudah jarang berinteraksi.

"Hmmm … akan kupikirkan."

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 15 tahun**

 **.**

Cemburu. Ya, bisa dibilang demikian.

Konohamaru merasa cemburu. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Ino. Memang sih, ia sempat vakum mengejar Ino setelah Ino menyuruhnya mencari perempuan seumuran. Bukan tanpa alasan Konohamaru memilih menghindar saat itu—ia ingin melatih dirinya agar semakin berkembang menjadi sosok yang lebih bisa diandalkan. Karena itulah, ia menerima banyak misi dan memilih untuk lebih sering berlatih.

Sejak akhirnya ia berhasil kencan dengan Ino di hari ulang tahunnya bulan lalu, Konohamaru jadi mulai gencar kembali mengamati perempuan tersebut. Namun, Konohamaru tak pernah berpikir bahwa saat ia vakum mengejar Ino, perempuan itu mungkin saja sedang dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Untuk sesaat ia lupa, perempuan yang ditaksirnya adalah salah satu perempuan tercantik di Desa Konoha.

Perempuan cantik itulah yang tadi pagi ia lihat tengah tertawa-tawa bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat. Melihatnya membuat Konohamaru teringat pada zombie-zombie yang dibangkitkan saat perang dunia ninja yang lalu.

Wajah masam Konohamaru tertangkap oleh Naruto yang sedang membantunya berlatih.

"Apa, nih? Kau sedang PMS?"

Mata Konohamaru mendelik galak. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan dorongan untuk bertanya pada sang idola yang dianggapnya tahu banyak hal.

"Naruto _-nii_ , kau pernah tidak merasa kesal kalau Sakura _-nee_ jalan dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Hah?"

"Y-yah … maksudku …."

"Cemburu, maksudmu?"

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, wajah Konohamaru memerah dengan sendirinya. Ia menggaruk pipi dengan ujung telunjuk.

"Ki-kira begitulah …." Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Misalnya, saat Naruto _-nii_ memergoki Sakura _-nee_ berjalan tertawa-tawa bersama … Sasuke _-nii_ , mungkin?"

"Ya mereka sih memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama," jawab Naruto dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Tapi tetap saja! Memangnya Naruto _-nii_ nggak akan cemburu? Naruto _-nii_ sangat suka dengan Sakura _-nee_ , 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Ia kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya terpejam seolah berpikir.

"Kalau Sakura _-chan_ jalan dengan Sasuke, ya? Hmmm …." Begitu mata Naruto kembali terbuka, Konohamaru malah melihat seringai lebar dari mentornya tersebut. "Tidak, aku tidak cemburu."

"Sama sekali?" Konohamaru bertanya dengan nada takjub.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Kalau dulu sih mungkin saja. Sekarang aku sama sekali nggak cemburu! Hahahaha!"

"Hebat!" seru Konohamaru sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Naruto _-nii_ benar-benar dewasa, ya!"

"Ah, bukan karena itu," jawab Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku sama sekali nggak akan mencemburui Sasuke kalau ia dan Sakura _-chan_ berjalan bersama-sama soalnya aku sudah tahu, Sasuke sama sekali nggak tertarik pada Sakura _-chan_ dan Sakura _-chan_ sudah nggak tertarik padanya lagi."

"Eh?"

"Si Sasuke dodol itu sudah punya pacar!" jawab Naruto santai sembari mengedikkan bahunya sedikit.

"Benarkah? Siapa? Si rambut merah itu, ya? Ehh—Karin, kalau nggak salah?"

Alis mata Naruto mengernyit keheranan. "Bicara apa kau? Kukira kau sudah tahu sejak lama kalau akhirnya mereka akan pacaran, makanya waktu itu kau melakukan _sexy no jutsu_ versi laki-laki antara Sasuke dan Sai, 'kan?"

Seketika, Konohamaru batal cemburu.

 **.**

 **Ino, 19 tahun**

 **.**

Ino tidak paham. Di usianya sekarang ini, banyak laki-laki yang tampak semakin gencar mendekatinya. Dari yang pekerjaannya sebagai petani, pemilik toko makanan, sampai sesama rekan ninja. Bukannya mereka tidak berkualitas, Ino menemukan beberapa permata di antara para lelaki tersebut.

Sayangnya, setelah satu-dua kali kencan, Ino sama sekali tak merasa bergairah. Akibatnya, tak pernah ada hubungan yang berjalan dengan serius sampai sekarang.

Hanya dengan anak ini—bocah ini—ya ….

Ini sudah kencan keberapa kali? Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Ino sampai lupa.

"Kok sudahan makan es krimnya? Nggak enak, ya?"

"Enak kok," jawab Ino sekenanya. Ia yang semula sedang mengamati sosok di depannya kini kembali berpaling pada es krim parfait di gelas panjang di hadapannya.

"Jangan bilang Ino _-nee_ mau diet lagi?"

"Nggak," jawab Ino sambil menyendok satu suapan es krim ke mulutnya.

"Sepertinya sedang tidak senang? Ada masalah?"

Masalah? Tentu saja ada! Masalahnya justru si Sarutobi Konohamaru ini!

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ino merasa … ia mulai memandang Konohamaru dengan pandangan yang berbeda? Ino mati-matian menekan perasaan tersebut. Ia selalu berkata pada dirinya, _'Ingat Ino, dia_ brondong _yang tiga tahun lebih muda darimu. Brondong, halooo~!'_

Meski kalau dipikir-pikir, apalah artinya umur? Memang, sesekali Konohamaru memperlihatkan sisi bocahnya pada Ino dan saat itu Ino akan sadar kalau Konohamaru masih begitu muda. Namun, di satu sisi, Ino sering dibuat terperangah dengan gaya Konohamaru yang cukup dewasa. Dalam sekejap—tak benar-benar seperti itu sebenarnya—pemuda itu telah bertumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan.

Ino melirik sedikit. Yap, dipastikan kalau tinggi Konohamaru sudah melampaui tingginya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, diam-diam Ino mengamati sosok laki-laki di hadapannya. Dari rambutnya, hidungnya, rahangnya, lehernya, dadanya … dan … ah! Terhalang meja! _Eittts_! Mikir apa Ino barusan?

Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepala—dengan sendok yang masih diulum di mulut. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Ino _-nee_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, berisik!" sergah Ino kasar. "Ino _-nee_ , Ino _-nee_!" Ino mengeluarkan suara dibuat-buat yang terkesan mengejek. "Aku bukan kakakmu, tahu!"

Konohamaru melemparkan pandangan tak mengerti. Demi Tuhan, Ino merasa kalau jantungnya saat itu … berdebar. Ia sampai harus menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Ino!" ujar Ino dengan nada suara yang dipaksakan agar tetap terdengar angkuh. "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Ino saja!"

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 16 tahun**

 **.**

Setelah bertahun-tahun mengejar, Konohamaru merasa bahwa ada sedikit kemajuan dalam hubungannya dengan Ino. Sebenarnya, tak terbilang sedikit juga, sih. Ia sekarang dapat dengan lebih mudah mengajak Ino kencan. Ia juga sudah diperbolehkan memanggil nama Ino tanpa embel-embel.

Konohamaru merasa perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Meskipun demikian, ia sadar bahwa Ino sama sekali belum menjawab pernyataan cinta yang sudah berkali-kali terlontar. Sekalinya perempuan itu menjawab adalah saat pertama kali Konohamaru menyatakan cintanya.

Ino bilang, "Nanti kalau kau sudah lebih besar," atau sesuatu semacam itu. Konohamaru tak paham. Seberapa besar lagi dia harus berubah?

Sekarang usianya sudah enam belas, akan ketujuh belas tahun ini. Kira-kira empat bulanan lagi.

Tingginya sudah melebihi tinggi Ino.

Konohamaru juga yakin, ia sudah menjadi _shinobi_ yang lebih bisa diandalkan dibanding sebelumnya.

Sekarang, apa lagi yang Ino tunggu?

"Ino, aku suka padamu!" ujar Konohamaru akhirnya, di suatu malam setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu di restoran barbekyu.

Ino hanya tersenyum. Tangannya masih mencari-cari kunci rumahnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali."

Tidak. Bukan hal itu yang ingin Konohamaru dengar. Dengan segera saja, ia menarik tangan Ino hingga perhatian perempuan itu teralih padanya.

"Ino, aku serius!"

Alis mata Ino mengernyit. Matanya yang tak tertutupi poni menyorotkan kebingungan.

"Lalu …?"

" _Tsk_!" Konohamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Aku … aku hanya ingin kepastian. Apa aku … boleh tetap mengejarmu atau sebaiknya berhenti?"

Ino tersenyum manis. Salah satu tangannya berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai jenuh?"

"Bukan itu!" Kepala Konohamaru terangkat sesaat—sebelum kemudian ia kembali melengos dan lebih memilih memandangi bunga yang ada di pot di depan rumah Ino. "Aku hanya merasa … kalau begini terus, aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku sia-sia …."

Tanpa terduga, Ino malah tertawa setelah beberapa detik dilalui dalam keheningan.

"Oh, ya ampun! Ya, ampun!" ujar Ino di sela-sela tawa.

Kerutan di dahi Konohamaru semakin tampak jelas. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Ino tertawa.

"Konohamaru," panggil Ino kemudian sembari menyentuh pundak laki-laki itu, "aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, 'kan? Sebaiknya kau mencari perempuan yang seumuran denganmu."

Konohamaru menepis tangan Ino dengan gusar. Untuk sesaat, Ino memandangi tangannya yang baru saja ditampik oleh Konohamaru. Mungkin hanya ilusi, tapi sekilas, ada raut kesedihan di wajah putri Yamanaka tersebut.

"Aku tahu … kau hanya menganggapku anak kecil yang tak sesuai denganmu."

Ino memilih untuk bungkam. Dibiarkannya Konohamaru mengungkapkan perasaannya yang terdalam.

"Aku berusaha. Seperti kata-katamu waktu itu, setelah aku lebih besar …." Konohamaru mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Tapi aku tak paham, harus sampai … selama apa? Harus sampai seperti apa agar aku dipandang sebagai laki-laki yang layak olehmu?"

"Jangan manja," ujar Ino akhirnya. Sorot mata itu terasa dingin membekukan. Senyum yang terpampang di wajah Ino juga tak membantu meringankan suasana. "Kalau kau sudah lelah, berhentilah."

Ino kemudian berbalik dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kau mau melarikan diri lagi?"

"…" Keheningan di sekeliling mereka terasa mencekam. "Aku tak melarikan diri. Aku memang selalu seperti ini."

Entah mengapa, Konohamaru merasakan satu perasaan sesak di dadanya. Ada yang tidak beres. Ino pun tak terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Sial!" umpat Konohamaru sembari memukul tembok di hadapannya dengan satu kepalan tangan. "Apa … usia ini benar-benar menjadi masalah untukmu?"

"Berhentilah, Konohamaru."

"Ya, aku akan berhenti," ujar Konohamaru kemudian setelah ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Saat aku melihat bahwa kau sudah berbahagia dengan laki-laki lain yang kauanggap lebih pantas untuk bersanding denganmu. Selamat malam, Ino!"

Dengan itu, Konohamaru meninggalkan Ino yang bergeming di depan pintu rumahnya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Di kamar, Ino tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak kemudian menangis kencang dan mengumpat-umpat Konohamaru yang telah membuat jantungnya terasa jungkir-balik.

 **.**

 **Ino, 20 tahun**

 **.**

"Belum punya pacar juga?"

Mata biru-kehijauan menyorot galak. Ingin sekali ia meremas-remas pipi sahabat bulatnya ini. Mentang-mentang dia baru jadian! Dengan siapa itu—oh, ya! Karui namanya.

"Masih menunggu Konohamaru?"

"Diamlah, Chou!" ujar Ino geram. Ia tanpa sadar bahkan merebut kantung keripik kentang Chouji dan melahap isinya.

Chouji tertawa-tawa melihat Ino. Di matanya, Ino terlihat bagaikan perempuan yang sedang salah tingkah. Ia memaklumi.

"Dan selama itu kau menggantungkannya," kali ini Shikamaru yang bersuara.

Chouji bisa melihat Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, Tuhan! Sampai kau juga ingin mengejekku, Shika?"

Nara Shikamaru memberikan satu seringai yang membuat Ino hanya bisa berdecak. Perhatian ketiganya kemudian teralih pada daging yang dibawakan oleh pelayan. Untuk sesaat, menggoreng daging adalah prioritas mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengusir semua laki-laki yang mendekat padamu jika bukan karena Konohamaru?" tanya Chouji lagi, masih belum puas.

Ino kembali menggeram. Tapi, bersamaan dengan daging yang ia pindahkan ke pemanggang, Ino menjawab,

"Belum ada yang cocok saja."

"Itu karena kau memang tak memberi kesempatan pada mereka, 'kan?" Shikamaru menimpali. Sejak kapan Shikamaru jadi ingin tahu urusan orang lain seperti ini?

Ino tak menjawab. Chouji masih terlihat antusias untuk membahas kisah percintaan sahabatnya ini.

"Tapi Konohamaru itu hebat juga, 'kan? Sudah berapa lama ia mengejarmu? Eeeh—dari usianya tiga belas tahun, ya?"

"Sepertinya. Aku tak ingat," jawab Ino belagak cuek. Ia memilih membolak-balikkan daging di atas pemanggang.

"Sudah empat tahunan, ya? Bukankah itu luar biasa! Padahal kau tak memberinya kepastian sama sekali!"

"Baru empat tahun," jawab Ino sambil menyeringai, "Naruto mengejar Sakura sejak ia masih ada di akademi, sampai sekarang."

"Kau mau bersaing dengan Sakura untuk hal konyol semacam itu?" Alis Shikamaru mengernyit.

Ino menjulurkan lidah dengan jenaka. "Bercanda saja."

"Tapi," ujar Chouji sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sumpit untuk meraih daging yang tampak sudah matang, "sebenarnya apa alasannya dia menyukaimu, sih?"

Hening. Tak ada suara selain _krasak-kresek_ dan _ssssh_ panjang—bunyi daging dipanggang.

Mata Chouji membulat.

"Masa kau tidak tahu, Ino? Selama empat tahun ini memang kau tidak pernah menanyakannya?!" Keherenan Chouji benar-benar asli.

" _Ssssh_ , jangan berisik!" Ino melirik ke arah pengunjung lain yang diam-diam memasang mata pada mereka. "Ya, aku sudah pernah bertanya padanya."

"Lalu …?"

Wajah Ino sedikit memerah.

"Katanya …."

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 17 tahun**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu setelah melihat kalender, Konohamaru? Mengerikan!" Udon berkomentar.

Sebagai ganti Konohamaru, Moegi menjawab, "Pasti karena itu!"

"Itu apa?" Udon tak mengerti.

"Kau telat mikir banget, sih! Tahun ini Konohamaru akan berulang tahun yang kedelapan belas!"

Udon mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu?"

"Ya ampun!" Moegi menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Si Kacamata yang satu itu bebalnya nyaris nggak _ketolongan_!

"Artinya, aku sudah memasuki usia legal untuk segera menikah!" Konohamaru menjawab dengan satu seringai yang membuat Moegi diam-diam ingin berseru takjub.

Tepat, siapa yang mengira kalau Konohamaru akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki tampan seperti ini? Dan, tidak hanya tampan! Ia pun menjadi sosok shinobi yang juga disegani seperti pamannya dan idolanya. Mungkin belum sampai memiliki kharisma Hokage ketiga, sih, tapi Konohamaru yang sekarang memang terlihat jauh … lebih matang.

"Hah? Kau sudah mau menikah, Konohamaru? Dengan siapa?"

"Ampun!" Moegi menjitak kepala Udon dengan tak sabar. "Dengan siapa lagi, hah? Kaupikir selama lima tahunan ini, Konohamaru mengejar siapa?"

Konohamaru tertawa-tawa. "Aku tak akan langsung menikahi Ino, kok." Ia kemudian menjatuhkan diri di kasur empuk di kamarnya. "Belum tentu ia akan langsung menerimaku."

Moegi menggelengkan kepala dengan penuh simpati. "Ino _-nee_ benar-benar keras kepala, ya! Kalau aku jadi dia, sih … aku rasa aku sudah akan langsung menerimamu, Konohamaru!"

"Eh?"

"Ya bayangkan saja! Kau sudah tumbuh jadi cowok sekeren ini! Kurasa Ino _-nee_ nggak mungkin menolak pesonamu, ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakui!" Moegi yang tengah berkacak pinggang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah, Moegi?" Konohamaru bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Moegi. "Kau benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu … tentangku?"

Wajah Moegi memerah seketika. Matanya sampai nyaris tak mau berkedip melihat Konohamaru berada sedekat ini dengannya. Bahkan, Moegi merasa napasnya sedikit terhambat.

"I-iya. A-aku m-m-mau kok me-menerimamu k-k-k-kalau …."

"Tidak. Aku tak mau dengar soal itu," ujar Konohamaru dengan entengnya sambil menyeringai lebar, "tadi kaubilang bagaimana? Cowok yang bagaimana? Aku sudah tumbuh jadi cowok yang seperti apa?"

"Eh? K-keren?"

"Terus, menurutmu, Ino tidak akan menolakku? Dia hanya apa?"

"T-terlalu malu?"

Senyum Konohamaru semakin melebar. "Makasih, Moegi! Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik, deh! Kau membuatku jadi lebih percaya diri, nih!"

" _Ahem_!" Udon berdeham dan terkekeh sekilas.

Moegi yang semula sempat beku di tempat langsung menoleh galak pada temannya yang berkacamata tersebut. Udon pun membuang muka sambil menyuarakan ' _hehe'_ perlahan.

"Begitu, ya, jadi Ino hanya malu, ya?" Konohamaru mengangguk-angguk penuh keyakinan. "Sudah kuduga, sih. Soalnya, meski nggak langsung menerimaku, dia nggak terang-terangan menolakku. Begitu rupanya …."

Sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Udon di kasur Konohamaru, diam-diam Moegi membatin, _Yah, kelakuan Konohamaru yang sedikit kekanakan dan masih terkesan polos di usianya sekarang ini juga nggak jelek! Imut malahan!_

"Kalau begitu, setelah ulang tahunku nanti, aku akan mencoba menembaknya sekali lagi! … Eh, apa langsung melamarnya saja, ya?" Konohamaru mulai berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya.

Kepala Udon dan Moegi bergerak ke sana-kemari mengikuti arah gerak Konohamaru. Kepala mereka baru terhenti saat Konohamaru berhenti berjalan dan menghadap kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana?"

"Eh—gimana, ya?" Moegi mengangkat alis dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau itu tergila-gila sekali pada Ino _-nee_ , ya?" ujar Udon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai sesuka itu padanya, sih?"

"Memangnya aku belum cerita?"

"Ah, kau sudah menceritakannya padaku saat Udon nggak ada," celetuk Moegi.

Konohamaru mengangguk. Ia kembali membuka suara, "Awalnya sih, aku sama sekali nggak menaruh perhatian padanya. Kuanggap dia hanya salah satu dari teman-temannya Naruto _-nii_. Tapi suatu hari, saat aku sedang bersama dengan Naruto _-nii_ dan Sakura _-nee_ , mereka menceritakan orang-orang yang menjadi panutan mereka—sekaligus orang yang membuat mereka menjadi terus dan terus berkembang."

Udon memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya setelah mengangguk-angguk tanda ia menyimak.

"Lalu, nama Ino muncul dari mulut Sakura _-nee_. Ternyata, Ino-lah yang sudah membuat Sakura _-nee_ menjadi _kunoichi_ yang tangguh dan percaya diri seperti sekarang. Sebelumnya, Sakura _-nee_ itu ternyata murid yang tertindas, lho! Ternyata Ino yang membantunya untuk lebih percaya diri."

Moegi tersenyum-senyum saja sembari memundurkan posisi duduknya hingga kakinya tak lagi menyentuh lantai. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan kedua tangan yang menahan tubuh di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Sejak itu, aku jadi penasaran dengan sosok Ino. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai sering memperhatikannya. Kalau dia nggak ada, aku kadang suka mencarinya dan bertanya pada Kakek, ke mana ia ditugaskan, kapan ia akan pulang …." Konohamaru tertawa sembari mengusap ujung hidungnya. "Lama-lama, aku nggak bisa melepaskan pandanganku padanya. Dia … perempuan yang terlalu menawan! Kalian juga tahu kan sepak terjangnya di perang dunia ninja? Kalau nggak ada dia, Naruto _-nii_ mungkin sudah tewas …."

Moegi dan Udon mengangguk secara hampir bersamaan. Konohamaru menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Lalu, saat perang usai dan para tenaga medis membantu korban-korban yang terluka, ia-lah yang kemudian membantu mengobatiku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar bisa mengamati wajahnya dari dekat. Mata hijaunya itu seolah membiusku dan akhirnya aku … aku bilang kalau aku menyukainya."

Moegi ber- _aww_ ringan meski ia sudah pernah mendengar kisah ini.

Udon yang bereaksi, "Lalu? Lalu?"

"Lalu, setelah itu pun, sampai sekarang pun … aku masih menyukainya. Ah, tidak."

Konohamaru tersenyum ringan.

"Aku semakin menyukainya dari tahun ke tahun!"

 **.**

 **Ino, 21 tahun**

 **.**

Ino tidak tenang. Dalam waktu beberapa hari ke depan, Konohamaru akan menginjak usia delapan belas tahun.

Tahun ini, di ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh satu, Ino menerima sebuah kalung berliontin bunga dari Konohamaru. Liontin bunga itu berwarna ungu—katanya warna itu sudah begitu melekatnya pada Ino.

Ino tak mengerti bagaimana Konohamaru bisa begitu sabar dan tabah dan kukuh mengejarnya.

"Aku memang nggak terang-terangan menolaknya, sih …," gumam Ino sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kalender.

"Ya terus gimana, _Buta-chan_? Kenapa tidak kauakui saja kalau kau memang sudah jatuh hati padanya?" Sakura berkata dengan nada cuek. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah buku mengenai psikologi anak. Matanya memandang penuh perhatian pada buku tersebut.

Pekerjaan di rumah sakit sudah tak terlalu banyak. Namun, Sakura tengah membekali dirinya dengan berbagai macam keterampilan untuk dapat menghibur anak-anak. Ia dan Ino sudah sepakat untuk bekerja sama dan mendirikan sebuah lembaga khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kebutuhan khusus sekaligus memiliki gangguan kejiwaan tingkat moderat—salah satunya adalah anak-anak yang mengalami trauma pasca perang.

Ia kerap membaca buku mengenai psikologi anak sampai ke buku-buku permainan seperti melipat origami. Bahkan jam istirahat bisa ia habiskan hanya untuk membaca.

Terkadang, Ino tak tahan melihat Sakura yang seperti itu. Kadang juga, Ino akan ikut membaca dengan tenang di sebelahnya. Namun untuk kali ini, Ino memilih mengambil buku Sakura dari tangan si perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut. Ino berusaha agar perhatian sang sahabat teralih padanya.

"Katakan, Sakura! Aku harus bagaimanaaa?"

Sakura memiringkan kepala disertai satu decakan samar. "Kenapa kau nggak jujur saja dan jalani saja sebagaimana adanya, sih? Toh kau menikmati saat-saat bersama dengannya, 'kan? Apalagi yang kauharapkan?"

Ino memberengut.

"Jangan bilang kau masih mengharapkan Sasuke _-kun_?" Sakura memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Ino melempar buku Sakura kembali pada pemiliknya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia kemudian menghela napas dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Sakura.

"Kau itu," Sakura terkekeh sedikit, "apa yang kautakutkan sebenarnya?"

"Takut …?" Ino menundukkan kepala. Matanya terpejam ringan. "Iya, ya. Mungkin aku memang takut padanya."

"Oh?"

"Aku takut … aku nggak bisa memberikan perasaanku sebesar yang telah ia berikan padaku." Ino mendadak membuka mata dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Ah, entahlah!"

Sakura tertawa geli.

"Kenyataannya, kau memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Konohamaru, 'kan?"

Ino mengangkat bahu.

"Yang kutahu … aku sudah menjilat ludahku sendiri."

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 18 tahun**

 **.**

"INO!"

Dua pasang mata menatapnya bingung. Konohamaru langsung merasa salah tingkah.

"Eh— _ano_ … maafkan saya."

Yamanaka Minori tersenyum keibuan.

"Ibu tinggal dulu, ya, Ino."

"Hmmm," Ino menjawab sembari menengguk air di gelas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ah, permisi."

Minori mengangguk kecil. "Santai saja," ujar Minori sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mempersilakan Konohamaru untuk duduk. Tak lama, Nyonya Yamanaka itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat panik begitu, sih?" Ino tertawa mencemooh.

Wajah Konohamaru terlihat masam. "Bagaimana tidak panik, heh?" semprotnya. "Begitu aku baru pulang dari misi, aku mendapat kabar bahwa kau terluka saat pulang dari misi yang lain dan sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Sebenarnya bukan luka yang mengancam nyawa, sih," jawab Ino sambil meletakkan gelasnya di nakas di sebelah ranjang. "Aku hanya kurang hati-hati."

"Kurang hati-hati?"

"Banyak pikiran," jawab Ino lagi sambil memperbaiki posisi bantal yang menyangga punggungnya. Ia kemudian merapikan rambutnya sedikit. "Jadi aku sedikit melamun waktu melakukan misi."

"Ya ampun, kau itu …," ujar Konohamaru sembari menyanggakan kepalanya ke satu tangan. Ia menunduk hingga kontak mata mereka terputus.

"Habisnya …." Ino memutus kalimatnya sampai di sana.

Kepala Konohamaru akhirnya sedikit terangkat dari tangannya. Ia bisa melihat rona kemerahan di sekitar wajah Ino. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Konohamaru sudah tidak bisa menghitung, ia berdebar melihat wajah sang pujaan hati.

"H-habisnya …?" Ia pun bertanya setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku terus kepikiran …." Ino menggenggam selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Ia terlihat sedikit … tegang.

Sekonyong-konyong, ingatan akan kata-kata Moegi menghantam benak Konohamaru. Matanya pun kemudian menyorot lembut. Dengan sedikit memberanikan diri, Konohamaru memajukan kursi dan posisi duduknya. Ia lalu menyentuh tangan Ino dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang dalam.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, dengan tubuh yang mencondong maju, Konohamaru sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ino. Perempuan itu sampai terbelalak. Dan di detik selanjutnya, ia memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah penuh.

"Katakan, Ino …," ujar Konohamaru lagi sembari meremas tangan Ino, "apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Keduanya bisa merasakan bahwa napas mereka saling beradu. Keduanya pun seakan mencoba mengabaikan dentam jantung yang semakin menggila. Sayangnya, sosok di hadapan masing-masing terlalu nyata untuk tak diacuhkan.

"Aku memikirkan—" ujar Ino dengan suara yang mendadak terdengar serak, "—jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan padamu seandainya pada hari ulang tahunmu, perasaanmu belum berubah dan sekali lagi kau me-me-me—lamarku …." Suara Ino di akhir kalimatnya terdengar sedikit mencicit.

"Apa itu artinya …." Konohamaru menahan diri untuk tak langsung memeluk Ino. Ia masih harus memastikan. Apa benar, kali ini perasaannya sudah bersambut?

Mendadak saja mata Ino mendelik galak menatapnya. Wajah perempuan itu masih memerah, tapi raut ketegasan itu mencerminkan bahwa ia tak ingin dibantah.

"Masa bodohlah! Aku tak perlu jawaban berupa kata-kata, 'kan?" ujar Ino dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Eh?"

Dengan satu gerakan, Ino menarik baju Konohamaru. Tanpa aba-aba, perempuan itu pun memberikan satu ciuman panjang di bibir Konohamaru. Lalu, begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, Ino membisikkan,

"Selamat ulang tahun … Konohamaru."

Konohamaru sesaat masih tak bisa menghilangkan kekagetan di wajahnya. Tapi kemudian, ia menyeringai lebar dan merespons,

"Apa menurutmu aku sudah cukup 'besar' untukmu?"

Di satu detik, Ino menganga. Di detik lain, ia menyeringai.

"Oh, kita nggak akan pernah tahu sebelum kita benar-benar memastikannya sendiri, 'kan?"

Konohamaru pun tertawa lalu menjawab,

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan kecewa! Karena itu—" Konohamaru mengecup punggung tangan Ino dengan lembut.

"—menikahlah denganku, Ino!"

 **.**

 **Ino, 22 tahun**

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 19 tahun**

 **.**

 **Ino, 23 tahun**

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 20 tahun**

 **.**

 **Ino, 24 tahun**

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 21 tahun**

 **.**

" _Aku bersumpah, akan mencintaimu sekarang dan seumur hidupku. Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Aku akan selalu dan selamanya mencintaimu dan menghargaimu sebagai pasangan hidupku. Sampai maut memisahkan kita …."_

 **.**

 **Ino, 25 tahun**

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 22 tahun**

 **.**

 **Ino, 26 tahun**

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 23 tahun**

 **.**

 **Ino, 50 tahun**

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 47 tahun**

 **.**

 **Ino, 62 tahun**

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 59 tahun**

 **.**

 **Ino, 73 tahun**

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 70 tahun**

 **.**

 **Konohamaru, 75 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ *******_ _ **おわり**_ _ *******_

* * *

#7. **5 YEARS AND STILL**

 _Note:_

\- Saya teringat pada geng _**cempax**_ saat sedang mengetik beberapa adegan di ff ini. Makasih yah sudah menjadi sumber inspirasi saya. Wwwwww.

\- Akhirnya, akun **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** sudah berkeliaran di FFn selama lima tahun—terutama di arsip Ino! Terima kasih untuk semua teman-teman yang selalu mendukung Sukie 'Suu' Foxie sampai sekarang, ya! XD /pelukin satu-satu/

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
